


The Fall

by drippingwithsin



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Maybe Hinted Vera/Rita later on if continued., Multi, Or FreakyTits, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, both?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: Even on her knees and displaced, Vera is still the fucking Governor.





	1. Chapter 1

_Does this darkness have a name?_   
_ This cruelty, this hatred._   
_ How did it find us?_   
_ Did it steal into our lives?_   
_ Or did we seek it out and embrace it?_   
_ What happened to us?_   
_ That we send our children into the world like we send young men to war._   
_ Hoping for their safe return._   
_ But knowing that some will be lost along the way._   
_ When did we lose our way?_   
_ Consumed by the shadows._   
_ Swallowed whole by the darkness._   
_ Does this darkness have a name?_   
_ Is it your name? -Mark Schwahn_

* * *

On her knees, Vera does everything but pray, barter or beg. Instead, she stares down the barrel of a gun. Her gaze steady, unwavering. Kept strong amoungst the whimpers and pleas of the women. _ Her _women. She glances up and glares. Stormy eyes roaring with the promises of vengeance. This man, Sean, was no God neither was he a demon for that matter. Simply a boy. A pathetic spoiled little boy throwing a temper tantrum because he didn’t get his way.

Oh, child, you can not scare me for I’ve already danced with the devil. And she has much bigger horns than you. 

The crackle of the radio, threats and the gun shakes in Sean’s grasp. Sweat begins to trickle down deceptively handsome features. His lower lip quivers. It takes a truly heartless individual to execute a person in this manner. And it takes an absolute monster to do so when said person is a pregnant woman.

The tension thickens. Cries for her safety and Grace's come out sobbed and hushed.

Sean becomes nearly desperate. 

She feels no fear. Nonetheless, Vera finds herself closing her eyes and waiting. And in a horrible flash of déjà vu a simple final “No,” comes from the other line. This time there is no poisonous needle. Or stale hot breath on her neck. This time there is no way out. Just death.

A gunshot followed by the horrified screams.

Her ears are ringing. Heart thumps wildly. Fear consumes everything in its path. Because there is no blinding light or pearly gates instead Vera opens her eyes only to find Kosta’s body twitching and jerking on the floor whilst blood spurts steadily from her head. 

She stares and stares.

It lasts but a few seconds more before all is still. 

Vera has survived but at a costly price. Pain lances through her lower abdomen, the intensity doubling her over. 

Death opens the door for life. The cycle although jumpstarted continues anew. 

* * *

**END?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siege continues onward and they lose another.

Blood smears a sickening path along the linoleum. 

Vera inhales deeply. The pain in her abdomen increases. Not now Gracie. Please, not now. She sinks her teeth into her bottom lip and attempts to bear the full punishment of the original sin in silence. 

It thankfully only lasts but a moment, but it’s enough to bring tears to her eyes. Vera blinks them away quickly. Now's not the time to show any weakness. 

She vaguely feels someone caressing her lower back and glances over only to find Linda Smiles of all fucking people trying to soothe her. Swallowing back any fuck offs, she merely stares at her for a moment. There’s worry and an overwhelming sense of fear in those eyes and this time it has nothing to do with horses, money or bets. 

They scream the truth. That blood could have both of theirs. 

Vera nods her thanks, turning back to the women. Some are openly weeping whilst others merely sit stoically staring at the blood. 

“Hey, now it's going to be alright."

Catching their eyes, Vera flashes the newer prisoners a hopefully reassuring smile before casting her attention to the seniors. For more than ten years she has known these particular women. Learned their likes and dislikes, behaviour quirks and norms. They have grown closer. 

And it’s how she immediately recognizes with just a single look that something is going on with the younger Jenkins. 

“We could take her, ey. I mean it's just her right now.” Jenkins declares, eyeing Marie Winter. Her large frame nearly vibrating with the need to bash something. Anything.

Vera immediately feels sick. Oh, Boomer. 

She tries to simultaneously command and soothe the giantess only to be interrupted by Rita Bennett's incarnate. "Don't be stupid, Dumbo. They'll kill you the second your fat ass moves."

Boomer does not listen. Too close to the edge she does the unthinkable. She lunges for Marie. A snake captured in the jaws of a Saint Bernard pup. The blonde is completely helpless to the sting of a homemade blade at her throat. Pandemonium breaks out. Shouts, demands, pleads and finally...

Proctor's true killer reveals himself. 

Sean Brody. He boldly boosts his role in the deed in an attempt to loosen the jaws firmly attached Marie. But Boomer bravely hangs onto her quarry. Unwillingly to give away their only one up.

However, once a manipulative bastard always a manipulative bastard.

He tosses out an impossible ultimatum, waving the gun around with deadly promises. Pointing it straight at the older Jenkins who merely continues to spit out venomous words towards her daughter. 

Vera feels Linda press farther into her side. Body trembling along with her own. Who's next? 

This time there is no bastardized game of eeny meeny miny moe. 

In the end, May Jenkins meets her demise the same way she lived life; quick and needlessly cruel.

To which no one really grieves.

Sean smirks with triumph. As if shooting fish in a barrel was such a feat. 

Vera glares her disgust.

Cowardly son. Scared to take someone on head-on. Proctor would have doubtlessly gutted you if only you played fair.

Another sharp stab of pain. Seems even Grace is becoming restless. Vera caresses the area trying to soothe the little one as best she could at the moment and quite unexpectedly the image of Connors comes to mind. 

Vera both wishes the woman was here but also remains where she is. Rita would know what to do. Would remain calm enough to deliver a strike. She’s seen the damage the woman can inflect. All it would take...No. She mentally shakes her head. No more need to be brought into this shit show. Connors is where she belongs now. 

There’s another angry shout and Sean grows increasingly erratic by the minute. 

Vera closes her eyes and prays for a miracle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo who's ready for April to get here?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, that season final! Holy shit! Even weeks later I just can't get over it. Joan's alive! The freak is alive! I had a feeling she was because they never said her name. Just a body they assumed was her. But this leads to so many possibilities for next season. Mine is, I think Joan's going to go after Grace and Vera(&the baby) are going to be sent to into protective custody with Rita as their main watchdog. For Rita it's going to be a trial by fire 'you muck this up and back to prison you go.' type deal. I may be way off but I really want to see those two titans clash.  
Feel free to drop me your theories on how it may take place.


End file.
